Delay Me
by Jessica237
Summary: EC. Horatio didn't need to know they weren't really caught in that multiple car pile-up on the causeway...


**Title: **Delay Me**  
By:** Jessica**  
Pairing:** Eric/Calleigh**  
Rating:** M  
**Summary: **Horatio didn't need to know they weren't really caught in that multiple car pile-up on the causeway. Pointless smut, basically.

**A/N: ** I started this ages ago, right after catching that first glimpse of wet, toweled Eric in the promo for 7x09. I wasn't going to bother finishing it, because to be honest, I've felt no motivation to post anything at all lately, but what can I say? The spoilers have been quite inspiring, so blame them for this seeing the light of day, heh. :)

* * *

Closing her still sleepy eyes, Calleigh submerged herself beneath the hot spray of the shower, allowing the water to flow for a few minutes uninhibited over her tired muscles. The heat felt amazing, though after the night she'd had, it was really more of a double-edged sword – it made her want to get out of the shower and crawl back into bed, hiding her body deep beneath the covers and snuggling unabashedly into the arms of the man who'd left her so very tired this morning.

The thought brought an uncontainable smile of utmost satisfaction to her lips; before Eric, she couldn't even remember ever being this happy before. What he did to her was unlike anything she'd ever thought possible, at least for her. That kind of happiness just didn't seem to exist in her life, or so she'd thought.

Her body moving on autopilot, Calleigh absently worked her shampoo and conditioner through her hair, filling the shower with a soft, vanilla-scented steam, the entire time wishing it were Eric behind her, his hands moving through her wet locks. Just the thought made her shiver, leaving her wishing she'd woken him up to join her.

Her muscles still ached deliciously from his sensual assault the night before, and Calleigh let out a low moan just thinking about it. The visions passed before her eyes in vivid color, so realistic that Calleigh was barely certain whether or not they were merely within her mind.

_His hands caressing every inch of her body; fingers drawing teasing circles along her hips, then trailing feather-lightly over her stomach, his eyes watching in fascination as her skin fluttered beneath his touch._

_His mouth covering hers, kissing her hungrily, desperately, demandingly until breaking away, only to trail hot kisses over her chin, down her throat and along her sternum, deviating from his path long enough to tease her breasts with his warm breath, gentle kisses. _

_Her whimpers grew in pitch as his lips resumed their path downward, sending shivers down her spine as he rained lingering kisses along her abdomen, dipping his tongue just briefly in her navel before continuing even farther south…_

_The shudders consuming her body, the way they had with nobody else before. Her body was covered in a light sheen of sweat, and as she squirmed against him as he made his way back up her body, Calleigh felt the tiny shocks of electricity between them, so delicious to her sensitive body._

_The smile on his lips as he realized how lost for breath she already was, as he realized how exactly he affected her._

_The soft, gentle way he placed a lingering kiss to the corner of her lips while caressing her cheek with his thumb._

_The feel of his hips grinding against hers, his arousal as plain to her as she was sure hers was to him._

_The slow, languid way he finally pushed inside her, his low moan of satisfaction echoing the one that left Calleigh's lips. His body hovering over hers, his desire-filled gaze tightly locked with hers as he paused, simply savoring for a moment the perfection of being inside her. _

His fingers threading through her blonde locks.

The warmth of his body surrounding her, setting every nerve fiber within her alive.

His mouth playing along her shoulder, suckling lightly, his teeth adding the occasional playful nip…

With an abrupt gasp, Calleigh's eyes flew open as she realized what she felt was no longer fantasy, no longer memory of the night before. And, almost as if on cue, she felt his arms snake around her middle, tugging her wet body flush against him. His mouth continued its journey, his tongue collecting the little rivulets of water that raced over her shoulders as he traced a path of hungry kisses upward, to her neck and upward still, pausing to suck lightly at the spots he knew made Calleigh shiver. "Eric…"

He gave a low hum, the quiet vibration against her skin causing her knees to wobble. The kisses continued, stealing her breath as his lips traced a path along her jaw, his tongue teasing at the spot just beneath her ear before catching her earlobe between his lips. "Good morning," he whispered low, the desire in his voice making Calleigh squirm in his arms.

Calleigh opened her mouth to reply, but lost all but a breathless, low moan as he lowered his head again, closing his mouth over her pulse point. She very nearly had to reach out to the wall to keep her footing as he started to suck lightly, hard enough for her to be dangerously affected, but mindful enough of the location as to not leave a visible mark. Not that that was really anywhere near the forefront of Calleigh's mind right now, though. Letting herself relax against his body, she reached a shaky hand back, curling it around his neck and scratching gently at the back of his head. "I was…just thinking about you," she murmured, the slight tremble in her voice reaching Eric's ears before being lost to the spray of water.

"Oh yeah?" he murmured in return, his grin audible in his voice. Calleigh merely sighed in affirmation, his voice sending a shock of electricity all the way through her body and straight to her core. "Good thoughts, I hope," he added, his words suddenly taking on a more seductive edge as he allowed his hands to begin to wander.

"The best," Calleigh murmured, sighing as his hands caressed her slickened skin, gently massaging, slowly teasing in all the right places. "Always the best…"

Quietly Eric gave a chuckle, though quickly he found his own body giving into the arousal that was beginning to crash over him. The little sighs and whimpers escaping Calleigh's lips as his hands glided over her skin were enough on their own, but combined with the way her body fit so perfectly against his and the way her skin felt beneath his fingertips…it was almost overwhelming. Leaning in, Eric pressed a slow kiss to her jaw, allowing his hands to move deliberately upward. "I want you," he murmured in that sexy, utterly seductive voice that would set Calleigh's entire body aflame no matter what he was saying to her. Her eyes fluttered closed, a low moan falling from her lips.

Her skin was silky smooth, more so than usual thanks to the warm water that cascaded down her body, and Eric couldn't help but give a sigh of his own. She was _so_ perfect, and he was so, _so_ lucky; he wasn't sure what he'd ever done to deserve her, but right now, he wasn't going to spend precious seconds trying to figure it out.

So very slowly, his palms skated upward and back down again, his touch moving just a bit higher with each return trip. Her taut abdomen fluttered beneath his touch; she squirmed as his fingers found one of her spots along her sides, and more than anything, Eric loved the way she gasped softly once his touch finally brushed against the swell of her breasts, merely teasing at first.

As Calleigh's response grew, Eric closed his lips around her earlobe, suckling gently. She gave a quiet moan, her body relaxing flush against his as she found herself drowning in sensation. His palms covered her breasts, slowly, _so_ slowly teasing her sensitive nipples, and Calleigh couldn't help but arch slightly into his touch. Vaguely in the back of her mind, she couldn't help but entertain the thought that this was not quite fair; Eric already had her squirming and whimpering, and she'd barely even touched him at all.

Eric didn't seem to mind, though – he had other plans in mind. Smirking a bit at Calleigh's displeased whimper, he trailed his hands downward once more, feeling Calleigh tense in his arms as she realized just where he was headed. His breath was hot against her skin as he breathed his simple command directly to her ear. "Relax, baby…"

But at the same time, his hands had found the silky skin of her inner thighs, his fingertips just barely, _barely_ brushing against her entrance, enough to make her shiver, but not nearly enough to grant her what she wanted. His name left her lips on a quiet whimper, and if Eric listened closely enough, his ears could catch the tiniest plea that not even Calleigh could expertly conceal.

Bit by agonizingly little bit, Eric deepened that sensual caress, and Calleigh couldn't help but bite at her lip as his touch washed over her. It was insane, though; he was still just _barely_ touching her, and yet, her entire body was electrified. But then again, that was how it'd always been with Eric – the smallest touches, the most fleeting caresses never failed to leave her body tingling, and Eric knew that.

He knew _exactly_ what he did to her.

And he _loved_ every moment of it.

As his fingers brushed against her clit for the first time, Calleigh couldn't hold back a soft cry of his name. It was that sound that nearly undid Eric completely, and with a low growl he brought his hands back to her hips, gently spinning her in his arms. Finally she faced him, her back to the wall of the shower, and before she could even react, his mouth was claiming hers in a hungry kiss that Calleigh was all too eager to return.

By this point, Eric didn't know what to do with his hands – there were way, _way_ too many places on her body that he needed to touch, and all at the same time. He wanted to bury his hands in her hair; he wanted to tease the swells of her breasts again; he wanted to grip her hips and then slip his hands slowly inward along the soft skin of her thighs.

Swallowing hard, he allowed himself the latter, feeling her thighs quiver beneath his touch as he covered her mouth with his for the first time. Calleigh gave a muffled whimper, her arms wrapping tightly around his neck as she struggled to remain standing. He was already driving her crazy, and she'd bet anything that he knew it.

But there was something else that she knew too, and her mind was not yet far enough gone to shrug it away. Time was of the essence; it was something she knew they weren't going to have enough of if this continued much longer. Priorities remained, and Calleigh had sworn long ago not to let this relationship affect that.

Parting from his mouth, Calleigh turned her head, unwittingly granting him access once more to her throat. His lips found her pulse immediately, leaving Calleigh fighting a losing battle for the argument she needed. "You know we – _oh God_ – we don't have – time," she struggled, her words losing all their conviction as his fingers sought her out, finding her ready for him. But Eric paid no heed to her words, merely chuckling in response as his mouth descending along her body, his tongue readily lapping up the drops of water that beaded on her perfect skin. Reverent kisses here, teasing nips followed quickly by soothing caresses of his tongue there, and it wasn't long before he had her squirming and whimpering and tossing all concern for the time out the window and away from their steamy, secluded cubicle.

Her entire body shuddered in anticipation as his kisses trailed lower and lower before finally he was on his knees before her, gazing up at her with a devilish grin on his lips. "Oh _God,_" Calleigh whimpered again, her accent thickening as his intentions grew ever clear to her. "Eric…"

Shrugging away the restraining hand she'd placed at his temple, Eric leaned in, pressing a lingering kiss to each of her inner thighs. "I _want_ you," he murmured once more, and even just the fire in his eyes was enough to have Calleigh's head going back against the wall, her eyes skyward as she struggled to keep them open. She could feel his breath against her core, steady and warm, leaving her thighs trembling in anticipation. "God, I _want_ you…"

And without another word, he leaned forward, touching his tongue to her clit, earning himself a low, drawn-out moan that was music to his ears, the best form of encouragement. Hands steadying her hips, Eric teased her with just the tip of his tongue, the taste of her sending a shock to his own arousal. She was slick with desire, with heat, with almost desperate need, and Eric couldn't help but give a low, mildly possessive growl. She was his; she wanted him. She was like this because of him.

Glancing upward, Eric found himself transfixed by the look on her face. Her eyes were squeezed shut in concentration; her teeth nibbled at her lip, and Eric couldn't help but groan at the sight. He didn't know what it was, but he _loved_ when she did that. As he watched her, Eric felt the rest of his blood quickly speeding southward, leaving him dizzy in the head and harder below than he could ever remember being.

His eyes remained locked on her face as he slipped first one, then a second finger within her, finding himself in awe of the expressions flitting over her. Gasps for air, the curvature at the corner of her lips, the fluttering of her eyelids…she drove him absolutely crazy. Crazy for her, for _only_ her.

Eric couldn't help but shudder himself, groaning low as he felt her slickness, her warmth covering his fingers as he began to lazily thrust them within her. Calleigh moaned quietly, a hand finding the back of his head and scratching lightly as he moved. Turning his head momentarily, Eric nipped playfully at her thigh, eliciting a sound that was somewhere between a gasp and a cry, but definitely something he wanted to hear again and again. "You are amazing," he murmured against her thigh, and Calleigh chuckled breathily at his words; after all, it was a bit ironic to be calling _her_ the amazing one right now. But before she could linger on that, his mouth was over her again; kissing, nibbling, suckling all the while as his fingers increased their pace within her.

Waves of heated pleasure were washing endlessly over her, and it was all Calleigh could do to hold on. She was slipping fast, losing what little hold on reality, on her control, that she had left. Squirming against him, she couldn't help but repeatedly clench the fingers of the hand not scratching lightly at the back of his head, and as if he sensed how badly she needed something to hold onto, Eric snaked his free hand upward, gently clasping his fingers with hers, and the action to Calleigh felt just as intimate as it was innocent, sweet. But then again, even Calleigh had to admit that very little was really very innocent when his lips, his tongue, his fingers were all drawing desperate moans and cries and whimpers from her parted lips.

And just as she thought it couldn't become much more intense without catapulting her into bliss, Calleigh was proven wrong again. With a devilish smirk against her, Eric closed his lips once more over the swollen nub, drawing an even deeper moan from the flushed, squirming blonde as he gave a hard, firm suck, his tongue teasing with the same quickened pace his fingers had adopted.

And it only continued. Calleigh found herself unable to think, unable to do much more than feel what he did to her. She couldn't stop the moans and cries that tumbled from her lips as he pushed her higher and higher, his fingers and mouth nothing less than magic. Her entire body felt as though covered in goosebumps; she was tingly and shivery, leaving every nerve in her body electrically alive. It threatened to overwhelm her, and Calleigh squeezed her eyes shut, her wrist trembling as she held tightly to Eric's free hand at her side. "Oh _God,_ Eric," she whimpered. She was on the brink as the fingers of her other hand clawed gently at his head, and _God_ why did his hair have to be so damned short? "_Eric…"_

Eric grinned against her, feeling the death grip she had on his hand. But that wasn't what he wanted; he didn't want her to struggle to hold on. He wanted her to _let go, _because in his opinion, it was those moments in which she was most beautiful. Curling his fingers just slightly, he felt her body give an abrupt shudder, and if the way she moaned his name wasn't enough to have him fighting for _his_ control, then the tiny whimper that followed his name certainly had him on his way. "_Please_…"

Carefully he extricated his hand from her grasp, a groan of his own leaving his lips at her soft plea. Pulling back just a bit, he gazed up at her face, waiting until she met his gaze before he whispered his own quiet plea. Deep chocolate brown unwaveringly met darkened emerald green, a color that would forever bring shivery memories to the front of Eric's mind. "Tell me, baby."

And there was that voice again. Calleigh felt her knees wobble slightly as it met her ears, despite the mild displeasure she felt at his release of her hand. "What?" she murmured breathlessly, her voice trailing into a low moan as Eric curled his fingers once more within her slick warmth, again leaving her just in sight of that blissful peak but unable to reach it on her own.

"Tell me," he repeated huskily as he brought his mouth back to her once more, sending a series of low vibrations straight through to her core. "I want to hear what you want…"

And Calleigh could do little more than whimper, especially as Eric gave a low moan of his own and twisted his wrist just slightly, but enough to change the angle of his fingers within her. He was rewarded with a quick gasp of his name and a deep, consuming shudder, leaving it no secret to Eric just how close she really was.

Calleigh's body was practically aflame; she couldn't imagine how Eric expected her to articulate what she wanted. Every circuit in her brain was misfiring; anything more complicated than a gasp or a moan was just too much effort. Her hips moved involuntarily, rocking just slightly against him even as his free hand caught her, holding her steady against the wall. A low moan of protest fell from her lips, but all objection was quickly silenced as his tongue continued to work, teasing and laving and driving Calleigh straight on toward insanity.

But it was a destination that he wasn't going to let her reach, at least not yet, and Calleigh knew it. Knew it, and hated it just as much as she loved it. Flicking her tongue over her lips in an attempt to moisten them, Calleigh shivered, knowing no other way to voice what she wanted. She wanted to be closer to him; she wanted his arms enveloping her as they raced toward climax together; she wanted his mouth covering hers, tongues mingling as the steam rose around them. She wanted _him_, and she wanted him now. "I- I _need _you," she breathed, her words trailing off into an almost inaudible whisper. They slipped from her lips without passing through her brain first, and as they reached her ears, Calleigh couldn't help but blush…but take them back, she would not. "I want you – in – inside me…"

The quiet admission of need left Eric shuddering as he felt his own desire increase just from her words. "God, Calleigh," he murmured against her, flicking his tongue once more over her clit. And with that, he was gone. Slipping his fingers out of her, Eric ignored her momentary whimper of protest as he began his trek upward, leaving a trail of hot kisses in his wake. Once he was on his feet again, he couldn't help but grind his hips against hers, earning himself her loudest cry yet as he nipped lightly at her shoulder. "I love you; you know that?" he murmured between kisses, feeling more than hearing the shaky breath she released.

Letting his tongue play in the hollow of her throat, he gave the occasional nip to her skin as his hips ground against hers, his arousal stoked by her heat. The wet friction from the water between their bodies was incredible, especially as Calleigh squirmed against him, all but begging him to give her what she wanted.

And to know that what she wanted was _him_, in _any_ context…that fact was still enough to nearly bring Eric to his knees.

With a slow pace that was nearly agonizing, Eric traced hot, wet kisses up and over her jaw before finally capturing her all too willing mouth in a deep, demanding kiss. She moaned against his mouth as he buried his hands in her hair, her tongue battling with his as the kiss grew even more urgent.

Her head was spinning, her mind clouded with desire so heavily that if she opened her eyes, Calleigh knew she wouldn't be able to see straight. The nerves in her body were so alive that she'd swear she could feel every single rivulet of water that coursed over her flushed skin.

She was already right on the edge and he knew it; knew it and made it his own personal mission to hold her there for as long as he possibly could, because there was nothing sexier than feeling her slick body as she squirmed against him, hearing her soft gasps and whimpers over the spray of the water. Trailing his palms down her slickened body, he once more committed to memory the unique softness of her skin, knowing he'd never felt anything quite like that.

But then again, _everything_ with Calleigh was like nothing he'd ever felt before.

Hands grasping her hips, Eric effortlessly lifted her from her feet, her legs immediately wrapping around his waist. And it was there that Eric nearly lost his footing, feeling her heat so close to his hardness, just right _there_. Pressing her against the wall, he claimed her mouth once more as he pushed his hips into hers, grunts of pleasure in his throat to echo Calleigh's own whimpers. He wasn't sure how much longer he could hold out, let alone how much longer she would have.

And the third constraint on their time had gone missed by him, but suddenly it was at the front of Calleigh's clouded mind.

"Water's gonna get cold soon," she murmured playfully, her hands reaching downward, seeking him out. Within mere moments, it was as though the tides had shifted. The teasing lilt now decorated Calleigh's voice, and Eric was the one sucking in a gasp of steamed air as her deft fingers wrapped around him.

It was trite, he knew, but that didn't stop the reply from tumbling from his lips in a low, aroused growl of assurance. "_I'll_ warm you back up…"

Calleigh bit at her lip, fighting back a smile as she gazed unwaveringly into his eyes. Her eyes never left his as she gave him one, two, then a third firm stroke before squirming against him and guiding him to her entrance, letting him take back the control as he slowly, _oh-so-slowly_ pushed inside of her. A low moan escaped Calleigh's lips as her eyes fluttered closed, her entire body breaking out into goosebumps as he filled her completely, only to still inside of her.

His own eyes fell closed as he savored the feel of her slick warmth surrounding him, the sensation very nearly shoving him over the edge before he'd ever even gotten the chance to move. "You feel _so_ good," he murmured, his voice low, gravelly, sending shivers through Calleigh's entire body. Leaning closer, he wrapped his lips around her earlobe, tugging gently, finding himself rewarded with a quiet whimper, the sound going straight to his arousal.

But still he didn't move; wanted to tease her, despite the ever-growing desperation that surged up within him as well. He felt Calleigh clench around him, trying to coax him into moving, whimpering softly when he still refused. It seemed he was still much too occupied with laving kisses to any part of her that he could currently reach. Shoulders, her jaw, her throat…everywhere, and all it did was drive Calleigh even further into near-insanity. The teasing was just _brutal._

And yet, Eric knew she loved it.

Playfully he nuzzled at her neck, breathing in the unique scent he'd become quickly addicted to. His breath hot against her slick skin, Eric quietly breathed out a gravelly stream of Russian, knowing she could translate what was important, the three word declaration that he couldn't say enough.

His words washed over her, leaving her whimpering his name as a quiet plea. It was one of her greater weaknesses, and one that Eric had quickly discovered – he could say _anything_ in Russian to her and have her melting into his arms, her sense of control spiraling out of her grasp. Much as it had now – she felt desperate and needy and utterly inhibited, and Calleigh tightened her legs around him, trying to draw him deeper within her. Her hips rocked slowly against his, and Eric pulled back, taking a moment to merely take in the way her emerald eyes had become such a deeper green, darkened with desire. Tenderly he lifted a hand, brushing a wet strand of blonde from her face, earning a soft sigh of his name. "Eric…_please…"_

And with that, Eric could no longer resist. With a low grunt of pleasure, he began a slow, lazy rhythm within her, closing his eyes in the wake of the blissful friction between them. Calleigh moaned quietly, her eyes fluttering closed as a soft smile curved at her lips. She felt his soft pants of air against her flushed skin as their bodies settled into their rhythm, and along with the occasional brush of his lips, his tongue along her skin, it left Calleigh no choice but to pull him closer, if he could possibly be any closer to her.

And from there, for all either of them could care, they were alone in the world. Alone with each other, surrounded by the hot water, the steam that locked them away from the outside. Apart from the background spray of the water, the only sounds to reach their ears were those within their own private world; quiet whimpers, low moans, gasped breaths, soft murmurs of encouragement.

Just as Calleigh's body had become accustomed to the slow, sweet rhythm of their bodies, Eric tore his mouth away from her silky skin, choosing instead to wait until her emerald eyes opened to meet the intensity of his gaze. And as she did, Eric thrust deep, a muffled _"Eric!"_ drifting to his ears as Calleigh bit hard at her lip. She was a vision now as he gazed upon her, and Eric couldn't help but give a low moan of his own as the intimate pace between their bodies grew faster, more intense.

A soft cry escaping her, Calleigh released her bottom lip from her teeth, only to find it quickly caught between Eric's lips as he took her mouth in yet another dizzying kiss. Between the heat of the shower and the intimate way that their bodies moved so slickly against each other, Calleigh's head was absolutely spinning; her entire body trembling. She could barely breathe; each desperate gasp for air brought not oxygen, but the intoxicating scent that she'd long ago discovered to be uniquely, seductively, _sexily_ Eric. It was the same scent that had embedded itself in her bedsheets, her pillows, everything…it was all him, and though acknowledging the words startled her, Calleigh couldn't deny that deep inside, she _knew_ she'd never be able to sleep again without that scent, _his_ scent woven into her pillow.

Luckily, she didn't have to worry about that, since as of late, her pillow had been his chest.

To her momentary displeasure, Eric parted from her lips, breaking her from her reverie. But that displeasure quickly melted away as Eric thrust hard, effectively pinning her body even more between the wall of the shower and his own hard body, and at the moment, really, Calleigh could think of no better place to be. She cried out and arched against him, the slight change in position sending sparks pouring through the both of them.

Eric gave a low growl, latching his lips to her throat, his tongue chasing the beads of water that cascaded along her skin. He just couldn't get enough of the squirming blonde in his arms; he was lost in her, in everything about her. He'd had more than his fair share of sexual experiences in his life, but nothing, _nothing _had ever compared with the way it felt to be so completely, intimately one with Calleigh Duquesne. Being inside of her was so much more than just physical connection; every time, it was as though their hearts and souls became just a little more irrevocably intertwined. It was something he'd never felt before, and he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that were he to lose Calleigh now, he'd never feel it again; he'd never find this with anybody else.

She trembled in his arms with every deep thrust, and almost desperately she clasped her hands to his cheeks, directing his mouth back to hers. Eric was all too happy to oblige, and their lips crashed together with a fiery intensity that was comparable to nothing else. Calleigh moaned as his tongue darted between her lips, hungrily exploring her mouth, mingling with her own tongue.

And the intensity continued to grow. As Eric's thrusts grew faster, deeper, Calleigh's quiet whimpers came more frequently, the more high-pitched than before sounds going straight to Eric's arousal. Desperate for oxygen, Calleigh tore her kiss-swollen lips away from his, only to gasp out a quiet _"yes!"_ as Eric thrust _hard._ And that was it for his control; his body picked up a quickened rhythm all of its own volition as he found himself spurred on by Calleigh's delighted responses.

Merely delighted was an understatement, though - Calleigh was _lost._ Her body trembled and squirmed ceaselessly against him, the heat of the water between their bodies making them slide together almost effortlessly. And while normally Calleigh loved the friction between their skin, this felt just as good, so _damn_ good.

It was so exquisite, so deliciously erotic, the sensual assault on all of her senses. The hot water falling around them, filling the small cubicle with steam flushed her body, giving her skin a rosy hue. Eric's arms held her oh so tightly, while at the same time pressing her against the wall. And the feel of him thrusting deep inside of her while his mouth suckled along whatever patch of skin he could get to…just thinking about it made her moan aloud.

Gripping her hips, Eric brought her down on him with every deep thrust, sending him even deeper within her, suddenly finding that one spot that left Calleigh utterly _electrified._ She arched her back, crying out his name on a breathless moan, and Eric couldn't help the surge of satisfaction that went straight to his ego. Being able to do this to calm, cool, always in control Calleigh Duquesne? It was definitely enough to have his lips curving upward as he leaned forward, his mouth at her ear. "Feel good?" he grunted, just enough of a cocky inflection to his voice to render it more of an observation than a question. Thrusting deep, he swirled his tongue around her earlobe, feeling her body tense against him. She was close; he could feel it in the way her inner muscles fluttered around him; could hear it in her quickened gasps for air.

Whimpering, Calleigh squirmed against him. She didn't answer, and with a devilish grin, Eric thrust harder, deeper, almost effortlessly finding that spot that never failed to have Calleigh surrendering what little control she still held. "God_, yes!"_ she hissed, her body rigid. Her nails dug into his shoulders; her legs tightened around him, trying to draw him even deeper.

It was straight out of her most secret fantasies, letting him take her like this. Pinned to the wall, the steam rising around them, and every hard thrust coiling the desire within her tighter and tighter. She could hardly breathe; everything was spinning around her so rapidly that she felt she might pass out at any second. She was _so_ close, feeling as each thrust drove her nearer and nearer to the edge of oblivion.

Fighting against the easier response, Calleigh forced her eyes open, needing to see him. Emerald green met deep, intense brown, and it was almost enough to catapult Calleigh over the edge. The fire in his eyes, fire for _her_ and no one else, left her shivering even though the hot water had not even begun to run out yet. Leaning into him, she caught his bottom lip between her teeth, tugging gently and finding herself rewarded with a low groan.

Her hips rocked against his as he thrust, low moans quickly growing into more frequent, pitchy whimpers. He gazed unwaveringly into her eyes, their breaths mingling in the minute space left between their lips. "You are – so – _beautiful_," he growled brokenly, punctuating each word with a demanding thrust that left Calleigh shivering, crying out for him. Burying one hand in her locks of wet blonde, Eric crushed his lips against hers, taking her mouth in a greedy, hungry kiss as his thrusts grew harder still. Her nails raked over his skin, only emphasizing the sheer pleasure that coursed through his body.

Breaking away from his lips, Calleigh buried her face against his shoulder. Holding so tightly to him, she was unable to hold back the needy stream of words she babbled against his skin. Soft pleas, moans of encouragement, nothing was off-limits in the haze of her desperation. Vaguely she felt the touch of his fingers skimming down her stomach, somehow finding a bit of space between their bodies. She tensed, knowing exactly what was coming. His fingers found her clit, teasing around it once, twice, and a third time before Calleigh felt the tension coil as tightly as was possible. Her body trembled, poised just on the cusp but needing just that one last push to fall through.

And then, Eric closed his mouth over the junction between her shoulder and throat, his fingers pressing roughly against her clit as he thrust hard, one more time, and that was it. With that, the wave of pure ecstasy crashed right over her, every inch of her convulsing violently as she came _hard, _possibly harder than she'd ever come before. For the first time, she damn near screamed Eric's name as her climax consumed her, as he just kept pushing into her, over and over again, eventually forcing her body into a second powerful climax right on the heels of the first.

And that time, she _did_ shout his name. It echoed off the walls of the small cubicle, but even as it returned to Calleigh's own ears, she couldn't bring herself to feel embarrassed. The pleasure swamped her, leaving her all but unaware of the whimpers her voice was making; the squirming her body was doing. She saw stars, honest-to-goodness stars in front of her eyes. Her body shuddered fiercely, and the way she moaned out his name in that sweet Southern drawl of hers was by far enough for Eric. With one, two more deep thrusts, Eric felt his own body succumb to that blissful release. He buried his face against her neck, groaning low as he shuddered with a powerful climax, his voice soaked with the arousal that always left Calleigh shivering. "I love you…"

Calleigh could do little more than whimper, his erratic thrusts extending her climax. Closing her eyes, she rested her forehead against his shoulder, her entire body tingling as she struggled to catch her breath, little sighs of satisfaction occasionally heard from her lips.

The water continued to rain down upon them, soothing muscles and aches that had all but been forgotten about in the haze of their lovemaking. And Eric's mouth was moving again, his lips and tongue gently soothing her flushed skin, coaxing her back to earth with kisses as light as feathers. A familiar path his lips traced, following her jaw and ending their journey just beneath her ear, and Calleigh gave a slow shiver as he pressed one lingering kiss there. "You okay?" he asked softly, his voice a low, soothing caress to her ears.

Articulation wasn't going to be her strongest trait right now; her mind was still melted; her heart still pounding and fluttering at odd intervals, leaving her dizzy and unable to comprehend anything beyond the desperate need to hold onto him with all she had. "Uh-huh…" Eyes closed, Calleigh swallowed, attempted to moisten her cotton-like mouth.

Breathing in sharply, her body tensed as Eric shifted, setting off a miniature surge of pleasure within her. "I don't…I don't think I can stand," she drawled quietly, letting the aftershock wash over her, smiling as Eric chuckled low.

He turned his head, pressing a gentle kiss to her temple; one, then two, then another as he gently coaxed her back into reality. "I'm sorry," he murmured against her skin, though Calleigh doubted the sincerity of his apology – she didn't _want_ him to be sincere, anyway, not after _that._ "I just can't get enough of you…"

Calleigh gave a lazy smile, nuzzling sweetly at his neck. The last of her tremors were fading away, leaving her in the early blooms of afterglow; playful, affectionate afterglow. Between the warmth of his arms around her and the warmth of the water that continued to fall upon them, combined with the utter contentment that filled her small frame, Calleigh felt she could fall asleep right here in his arms. She wanted nothing more for him to carry her out of the shower, out of the bathroom and back to bed, but even she knew that wasn't to happen.

Finally she lifted her head from his shoulder, her green eyes sparkling as she pulled back to meet his gaze, foreheads touching. "Don't be sorry," she drawled, flicking her tongue over her lips before catching his mouth in a lazy, languid kiss.

She felt as though she were in heaven as their lips mingled oh so slowly, tongues teasing each other with no hurry, no demand. And then as Eric parted their lips, freeing Calleigh to gaze back into his soul once more, she knew beyond any doubt that he felt exactly the same. She'd questioned it in the past, but the more time she spent with him, it was undeniable. What she'd always felt for him _was _the same as what he felt for her, the words he'd murmured against her skin before.

He chuckled a bit at her request, though after a kiss like that, it took Calleigh a moment to remember what he was referring to when he replied. "Okay," he murmured, stealing one last kiss. He gave her a lopsided grin, and Calleigh felt herself melt all over again. "I'm not, then."

Calleigh giggled, though it quickly became a quiet whimper of displeasure as Eric finally slipped out of her, settling her gently back on her still unsteady feet. Her arms, though, remained around him, and all she wanted to do was bury her head against his chest, listening as his heartbeat slowly relaxed just beneath her ear.

He sensed what she wanted - he'd always known exactly what she wanted – and he couldn't help but smile, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. He'd give anything to take her back to bed now too; he loved cuddling with her in the afterglow, just savoring the feel of her being in his arms, knowing that she was his, finally, exquisitely his…

It was the sole drawback to their early morning lovemaking; they still had the entire day ahead of them when now all either wanted to do was spend the day in each other's arms.

Reluctantly though, Eric released her, lifting a hand to brush a gentle knuckle over her cheek. "Maybe I should let you finish your shower now," he suggested quietly, the amusement plain in his voice. His eyes sparkled, and Calleigh couldn't help but grin as he leaned forward, pressing a soft, lingering kiss to her forehead.

She shivered again, though this time caused by the cooling spray from the shower; it still felt nice against her flushed, overheated skin, but there was a definite chill and it wouldn't be long until the remaining lukewarm water was gone. "Probably so," she agreed with a quiet giggle, sighing softly as he found her lips once more with his before beginning to make his way out.

Calleigh hesitated for only a moment, but before Eric could step out of the shower, she called his name softly, gently catching his hand with hers, lightly tugging as he turned to face her once more. And as she looked deep into his dark eyes, Calleigh felt she could easily lose herself forever there. They were filled with such deep adoration, such devotion, such _love_ – and only for _her_. Saying the words hadn't come nearly as easily for her as it had for him, but now, as he gazed at her as though she were the most beautiful woman he'd ever laid eyes on, as though she was the reason he woke up every morning, the reason he _breathed,_ Calleigh couldn't help but feel her heart swell as those words bubbled uninhibited to the surface. "I love you, too," she murmured, giving his hand a gentle, lingering squeeze.

And the ecstatic smile that stretched across Eric's lips was enough to have Calleigh's heart flip-flopping in her chest all over again.

--

With a lazy, sated grin adorning his lips, Eric emerged from the heated bathroom not too much later, his body covered by only the towel at his waist. Quickly he passed a second towel over his head, gathering the last of the stray water droplets from his short hair, his lips pursed thoughtfully as he did so. He'd toyed lately with the idea of growing it out, but the short cut he currently sported was just so easy to deal with. However, there was one fact that could easily outweigh that ease, and that was the fact that Eric knew Calleigh would certainly like it. He could almost feel her fingers threading through it, tugging desperately at it as he…

Before his mind could wander too far, a slightly muffled ringing reached his ears, a signal that despite wishing that crime could take a break for just one day, there was no hope of it ever happening. Momentarily, Eric contemplated not answering it – he knew exactly who it would be, and after such an exquisite morning, all he really wanted was to spend the day in bed with Calleigh.

But then again, that was really how he wanted to spend practically every day.

With a sigh, Eric followed the muffled sound, eventually revealing his phone on the floor beneath the shirt he'd worn the day before. Even though he knew exactly who it was, he still couldn't help but scowl as he saw the familiar number on the display. Reluctantly, almost as though it were the most dreadful thing in the world, Eric lifting the phone to his ear. "Delko."

Try as he might, he could only barely concentrate on Horatio's words. Eric's mind still remained in the steamed-up bathroom, in the shower with Calleigh.

Almost as if on cue, he felt Calleigh behind him, her arms slowly snaking around his middle, further breaking his concentration. His eyes darted downward, and to his renewed excitement, Calleigh's fingers teasingly played along his abdomen, just above the towel loosely wrapped around his hips. A smile stretched over his lips, and he cleared his throat, trying to keep his voice passive as he spoke.

But it was oh so difficult, because Calleigh was suddenly pressing slow, deliberate kisses along his neck and shoulders, and Eric shuddered, using every force of his will not to moan out loud. The ultimate test, however, came as Calleigh slowly slipped a hand beneath the towel around his waist, her fingers quickly finding his rapidly hardening shaft. Unable to stop it, he hissed out a low curse, nearly forgetting about the phone at his ear.

He was able to save himself, though, with a moment of quick thinking, "Traffic, H," he forced out in what he hoped was an annoyed voice. It was difficult though, with Calleigh's fingers slowly stroking him. "Something's going on out here – looks like it's bumper to bumper for quite a long way…it might be forty-five minutes, maybe even an hour before I get out of this now that I'm stuck in it –" He paused, shuddering as Calleigh's thumb swirled one, two, three circles around the tip. "Maybe – maybe longer…"

Apparently his words had held enough water to be believable - there _was_ a major wreck on the causeway, and Eric struggled to listen as Horatio gave the details. His voice faded into a low drone, though, and Eric had no idea what he said to finally get him off of the phone. Calleigh's hands had wrapped themselves completely around his hardness, distracting him completely, deterred not even the slightest by the towel around his waist. All he knew was the blissful moment that he could toss the phone to the floor, forgetting about it immediately, pleased with his quick thinking but even more so with the final result.

"Traffic? You're _such_ a liar," Calleigh drawled, her lips tracing over his damp skin while her hands worked their magic – and _damn _it was magical – underneath the towel.

Eric grinned, slowly turning to face her, sucking in a short breath as Calleigh's hands resituated themselves once more. She was a vision, her own body wrapped in a fluffy, deep jade towel that hit just tantalizingly at her mid thigh. Damp tendrils of blonde swirled around her perfect face and over her creamy shoulders, already curling at the ends as they dried. And her eyes sparkled devilishly; she knew exactly the effect she was having on him. "Maybe so," he breathed, placing his own hands at her hips. "But it got H to transfer the call-out to Wolfe and Natalia instead of us," he added, his eyes glimmering.

Calleigh lifted an eyebrow, a devilish smile tugging at her lips. "Oh, _really…_" she murmured, pressing a series of short kisses to his bare chest, pleased at the way his breath hitched. "So tell me, how long are we, uh, stuck in traffic?"

It was all Eric could do to process her words, between the feel of her lips on his skin and the feel of her skilled hands beneath his towel. Lifting a hand, he slowly drew his fingers through her damp locks, closing his eyes in pleasure. "Multiple car pile-up on the causeway," he breathed, vaguely noting that they were moving – him forward, Calleigh backward – toward the bed. "At least I think that's what H said…I was kinda…distracted."

Calleigh smirked, feeling the back of her knees hit the edge of the bed. "And he thinks we're caught right in the middle of that traffic jam, hmm?"

"And traffic's backed up for miles, leaving us nowhere to go," he continued, feeling Calleigh's touch on him falter as he gently coaxed her towel away from her body. It fell to the floor below, forgotten at her feet, leaving her blissfully naked before him. "For an hour, maybe even two…who _knows_ how long it'll be…"

Shivering in anticipation, Calleigh released him, tugging his towel free from his hips as she lowered herself to the soft bed. Leaning back, Calleigh couldn't help but bite her lip, feeling the rush of heat between her thighs as Eric's eyes hungrily raked over her body. "He'd think we were lying or something if we made it to the lab anytime before then, wouldn't he?"

"You are one _hundred_ percent correct," Eric breathed, grinning devilishly as slowly he joined her, his body hovering over her as he trailed kisses from her taut abdomen all the way up to the valley between her breasts. Teasingly, he drew a quick series of circles around a nipple with his tongue, loving the breathy moan that fell from Calleigh's lips. "So what do you think we should do about that?" he asked facetiously, hearing Calleigh's quiet giggle as his kisses finally reached her lips.

"I think there is only one thing _to_ do," she purred seductively, lifting her hips to grind against his. Her eyes sparkled devilishly, and she nipped playfully at Eric's bottom lip before breathing her lone suggestion. "Delay me, hot stuff."

And as Eric once more captured her mouth in a hungry kiss, there was one thing he knew for certain – there would definitely be no delay in obliging her.


End file.
